


The Crossing of Paths

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Schulyr. AU, M/A, Three years after leaving Seattle Max crosses paths with an old friend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at[Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar)._
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them; if I did there would be a lot more scenes with Alec in nothing but a towel. 
> 
> Rating: NC-17 (eventually) 
> 
> Spoilers: Up to Some Assembly Required 
> 
> Summary: AU, M/A, Three years after leaving Seattle Max crosses paths with an old friend.

**March 2020   
  
Max knocked on the bedroom door of her best friend and roommate. Max had moved to Los Angeles three months ago under the name Lany Murphey. She had gotten a job at a twenty four hour diner as a waitress which is where she had met Laura. Laura was a top executive at a major advertising company and was difficulties with their number one client when she went to the diner late one night to grab a quick bite to eat and clear her head. Being the only customer the two got to talking and Max eventually pitched a few ideas that Laura might be able to use for her client. The suggestions were the total opposite of what she would normally think up but in an act of desperation the next day she suggested them to the client. The client loved the ideas and increased the number of commercials he wanted made from three to six, doubling the amount of money the company would make. Needless to say Laura’s boss was ecstatic and when Laura told him that they weren’t really her ideas but Lany`s he insisted on hiring her right away. Laura had asked Max to move in with her as well since her home had more than enough space for the two of them to live comfortably together.   
  
Max explained to her boss that she didn’t have any education or experience in advertising but after listening to a few more of her ideas he proclaimed that he didn’t care. That night Max had moved in with Laura and they had ordered Chinese to celebrate Max’s new job. They ate quietly for while and just as they were finishing up Laura started the conversation Max had been dreading, the conversation about her past.   
  
`So how come you moved to LA`   
  
`Caught my boyfriend cheating on me` Max said simply, grimacing at the memory of walking in on Logan and Asha having sex on the living room couch. `Didn’t feel like sticking around after that. `   
  
`I can understand that. What about family? `   
  
`I have a large family, but I don’t know where any of them are, we were separated during the pulse` it wasn’t exactly true but it was close they had been separated nine months before the pulse `How bout you? Any family? ` Max replied trying to avoid further questioning on her past, it was painful to talk about them. It reminded her of those who had died, Ben and Tinga, and Zack who no longer remembered them. She closed her eyes as the memory of Zack lying in the hospital with bandages covering his arms and then him asking if he knew her. It was painful to remember that she had betrayed him just to save the life of the man who didn’t really love her. How could he if he was sleeping with that bitch Asha? Laura saw the pained expression on her new roommate’s face and didn’t ask anymore questions about the girl’s past. Max was grateful for the fact that Laura hadn’t asked anymore painful questions about her past, but now three months later a part of her past was catching up to her, though she realized she had never gotten away from it really. She entered Laura’s room trying to figure out away to explain her current situation while revealing as little about her past as possible.   
  
`Laura, I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant.` 


	2. Chapter 1: Mutual Harted

***July 2023   
  
Max and Laura walked into the pub like they did just about every Friday night. Max was wearing her usual uniform of faded yet tight blue jeans and shiny black tanktop with her long hair covering up her barcode. Laura still didn`t know much about Max`s past just that she had been seperated from her brothers and sisters at age nine and had lived in Seattle for a couple of years. After three years of going there the only guys that hit Max anymore were the ones that hadn't been there before, and they had the facts quickly explained to them. You don't hit on Lany, she just isn`t interested.   
  
The two walked around the pub saying hello to all the other regulars that they had come to know over the years and had just sat down at their usual table with their group of friends when Eric, Laura's current boyfriend, showed up. He walked up behind Max and called out a greeting to the group, Max was to engrossed in her coversation with Danny to turn around but said a quick `Hey Eric.` She barely heard Laura ask Eric who his friend was, but he didn`t get a chance to answer as the tv was taken over by familiar red stripes and blue eyes. Everyone at the table fell silent, all knowing though none understanding Lany`s hatred for the man called Eyes Only, the bartender was already pouring her double shot of whiskey as Max`s jaw and fists clenched shut at the sound of the familiar voice rambling on about some injustice. She felt the familiar hatred rise up in her, he had continued on like nothing had happened. Obviously she hadn't meant as much to her as he had to her.   
  
Max had just tossed back her whiskey when Danny said `Hey Lany looks like you got another member for your I hate Eyes Only club. Not that I understand it, if I didn`t know better I might think you were on the take or something.`   
  
Max smiled at Danny he was always making silly comments about her hatred for Eyes Only. A familiar voice spoke up behind her, `Eyes only might do some good but the guy behind it all is a fucking asshole.`   
  
`You met Eyes Only?` Everysingle person was staring at the new guy, except Max she couldn`t have moved a muscle if she tried.   
  
`Unfortunatley, it was like four years ago. The guy treated the girl who was the closest I had to a best friend like shit. I gave him a black eye and a broken nose and high tailed it out of there. I saw one of his broadcasts a few days later he tried to cover it all up but you could still tell.`   
  
Danny spoke up `Yeah, I think I saw that broadcast, but didn`t he have two black eyes.`   
  
`Yeah, the girl's best friend gave him the other one.` he responded.   
  
Max`s hands were shaking, Alec was standing less than two feet away from her, he had punched Logan out for cheating on her and he didn`t even know the whole story. #What was she going to do?# She slowly turned around in her seat and looked up at the face of the man she hadn't stopped thinking about for the past three years, a face that had almost become familiar even though she hadn't seen him since she ran out of Seattle three and a half years ago without even a goodbye. Not knowing what to say she said a quiet `Hey you, long time no see.`


	3. Chapter 2: Forgive Me?

Alec stumbled backwards at Max’s quiet words. Max. Max was sitting there right in front of him, after all this time she was sitting there looking up at him with her big brown eyes. He couldn't believe it, he had always hoped to one day run into her again. He knew why she left. Without her relationship to Logan there was no reason for her to stay. #Why would she want to hang out with some screw up, who did nothing but remind her of her dead brother?# He just stared at her for long moments, all he could think to say was `You didn’t say goodbye.`   
  
Everyone was staring at the two as she responded `Sorry, I had that whole fight or flight thing going on.` Alec nodded in response, he remembered what had happened.   
  
Original Cindy had told him that Max had flown into the apartment ranting on and on about something throwing everything she owned into a duffel bag not even noticing that Cindy was standing in her doorway. It wasn't until she turned to walk out the door that OC was able to get anything out of her, and then it wasn't much just a `I gotta blaze` and `I can’t look at him again after seeing that` and then she was out the door. Cindy said that she had stood there stunned for a minute trying to figure out what the hell was going on before calling him to see if he had seen Max that night. He told her that they had been at Joshua’s hanging out with the big guy a few hours before when she got a beep and took off; he had assumed it was Logan calling about something. Original Cindy said she would call Logan if he would check out Joshua’s both knowing that the girl wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to him. When he got to Joshua’s the pieces all fell into place, he still remembered the big guy’s words. #Max gotta blaze, saw Logan Asha getting busy, that wasn't the plan, Logan and Max getting busy that the plan.# Alec called Cindy back and told her what Joshua had said and they agreed to meet at Foggle towers to yell and scream at Logan for being an asshole. Of course, the second Alec saw him he punched him. The force of the punch broke Logan’s nose and made him fall down Alec followed him down and got one more punch in before Cindy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. `Down boo, you gonna kill him before Original Cindy gets her chance to kick his cheatin` ass.` Logan had had no idea that Max had seen him with Asha and tried to deny everything, hence Original Cindy giving him the second black eye.   
  
Nobody said anything as the two transgenics stared at each other. Nobody really knew anything about Max's past, just that it was painful for her to think about. They all knew the look she got when something got her thinking about it, it was a pained look that was cold and unfriendly. It was impossible to know how long the look would last most of the time if you just left her alone for a little while she’d eventually come out of it and join right back into the conversation. Other times she’d get up and leave without a word. There were only two sure things when it came to sadness associated with Max's past, no one could understand who could hurt such a sweet person that much and Patrick could make it going away in under a second just by latching his little arms around an available body part and saying four simple words; `I love you Mommy.`   
  
`So how long have you two known each other?` Eric asked, the first to come out of his stupor.   
  
`Almost four years` Max told him, not taking her eyes off Alec.   
  
`So you met back in Seattle?` Laura asked   
  
`I spent one summer in Wyoming, that’s where we met. Though we didn’t really get to know each other until we were back in Seattle.` Max explained still not taking her eyes off Alec.   
  
`Why the hell would you spend the summer in Wyoming?` Danny piped up   
  
`It wasn't by choice`   
  
`Hey Lany, didn’t you leave Seattle cause your boyfriend cheated on you?’ Danny again. Alec cocked his head at the name, Max just shrugged in response.   
  
`Yeah`   
  
`Holy shit girl, no wonder you hate eyes.` Danny was shaking his head not believing what he was hearing. Everyone looked at Danny like he had grown a third head, well everyone but Max and Alec. Danny rolled his eyes at the group `What you guys dense or something? Lany was dating Eyes Only, she caught him cheating on her, she ran out of town, Alec and Lany`s best friend at the time found out, beat the shit outa eyes.`   
  
`I’m sorry.` Max said quietly, and then added with a smile `So you really gave him a black eye for me?`   
  
`Original Cindy had to drag me off of him, said she didn’t want me killing him till she got a chance to kick his ass.` with his trademark grin   
  
`Forgive me?`   
  
`Yeah.`


	4. Chapter 3: Realization and Frustration

Alec grabbed a chair from the next table over and sat down beside Max `So LANY, whatcha been up to? Anything interesting?` he smirked as he said her name.   
  
`This and that, working for an advertising firm in town, Harprem, Cassie, and Murphey Advertising.`   
  
`Doing what, pouring coffee for the bosses.`   
  
`Not usually, what about you? How did you and Eric meet?`   
  
`I met up with Eric a couple of years back and he told me if I was ever in town I was to look him up. Good thing I took him up on the offer, huh LANY.` Alec couldn't believe she'd just gone and changed her name, she'd always put up such a big fuss about how important they were. He’d kept the one she'd given him back at Manticore because of it, how come she would just go and change hers.   
  
Max knew what Alec was getting at, she just couldn't chance Logan or anyone else for that matter finding her, especially with Patrick now. She had no idea how she was going to explain him to Alec, it was all too confusing. She tried to think of a way to ask Alec his name without it sounding obvious. Thank the blue lady though for Danny, `So, we never did get your name.`   
  
`It’s Alec.` Alec told the group looking at Max with a smirk on his face.   
  
Max was surprised he kept it. After all this time he still used the name she had given him. She was about to make a comment about it being short for smart-alec when the alarm on her pager went off. #Damn it, maybe I can convince him to come over tomorrow# Looking back up at the group she quickly explained that she had promised Patrick she wouldn't be out too late.   
  
`How things going lately?` one of the females asked, they all knew Patrick had been having nightmares lately.   
  
`Better` she explained not wanting to explain Patrick to Alec just yet. She turned to Alec and asked him what his plans were for the next day and if he wanted to come by the house. She gave him the address and he promised to drop by. Max could see something was bothering him, but she figured he was still upset about her hightailing it out of Seattle. Even though he said he forgave her like he said; she had been the only one who had any clue of he was going through back then and she left without saying anything to him.   
  
\------   
  
Max stood in doorway to Patrick’s bedroom watching him sleep peacefully. She always had her suspicions about who Manticore decided to have father her baby, they had artificially inseminated her during one of their so- called examinations. Of course, they didn’t feel the need to disclose this information and Max didn’t find out till six months later when her belly started to swell. Tonight though…one look at Alec and she knew who the father was without a doubt. All those little details that you forget about a person’s looks over time were now refreshed and she could see the hundreds of similarities between the two. The way Patrick’s nose was shaped, his skin colouring that was such a contrast to the hair colouring that he had inherited from her. She was surprised that no one else had put two and two together already. Maybe they had but had refrained from comment. If that was the case then Max was eternally grateful she wasn't quite prepared to explain that yet and would hopefully be able to put off for just a little bit yet.   
  
Quietly shutting the door behind her Max walked down the stairs and into her office, she knew this could very well be the last chance she would have to get some work done for the entire weekend, even though it was only Friday. Patrick would be at a friend’s birthday party for most of the day, so they would have a chance to talk a bit before dealing with that shocker. Lany was spending the weekend at Eric’s so they would be alone. Max decided to set up the guest bedroom in case Alec wanted to spend the night. Max closed her eyes for a moment smiling, Alec, Alec was here in LA. Alec would be here in this house tomorrow.   
  
\-------   
  
Alec paced back and forth in his hotel room; he couldn't believe it she was here. He had sat next to her in the bar, so close he could actually smell her. She still smells like cherries, he thought with a smile. There was something else in her smell too though, he added with a grimace, almost like fresh dirt. He growled in frustration, that Patrick guy was probably a construction or something. Though things sounded like they were kind of rocky, he hadn't even been at the bar. Alec stopped mid stride and shook his head violently, he wasn't jealous he couldn't be. He was Alec who didn’t give a rat’s ass about anyone but himself. Who was he kidding? Not himself that's for sure, he cared of course he did. Max had shown him that there was more to life than Manticore. She had destroyed a lifetime of programming in three short months, and she hadn't even liked him. At least not enough to say goodbye. Though she had seemed happy to see him tonight, at least until she had taken off to go be with Patrick her newest boy toy. Though she was apparently still hurting from Logan, that was obvious from her reaction to wonder boy`s broadcast, and she had asked him to come over the next day. Alec stripped off his shirt and pants and flopped down on the bed. Probably just wants to make sure her peeps is alright he thought to himself covering his face with his arm groaning out loud. 


	5. Chapter 4: A Son

Alec showed up at Max’s home at around noon the next day. When he had first woken up he had immediately decided to not show up. She didn’t need him anymore, she had her new friends, her new boyfriend, her new life, her new name. An hour later he changed his mind, he wouldn’t stoop to her level. He would show up tell her he was leaving LA and say goodbye. At eleven he changed his mind again, he wouldn’t go. He had no desire to meet this Patrick guy. As noon rolled around though he found himself ringing the doorbell of Max’s home. Max’s expensive looking home.   
  
Max had to keep herself from running to the front door when she heard the doorbell. She had been practically giddy all morning, even Patrick had noticed before going off to his friend’s birthday part. Max attributed it to seeing an old friend, but she immediately dismissed that Alec and her had never been friends really. Just to people who were constantly thrown together by circumstance. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time in three years she wouldn’t have to watch her words. He already knew all about her past she didn’t need to keep secrets from him, not like everyone else she talked to on a regular basis. The only one that knew she was different from normal people was Patrick, and that was because she had to explain why he had to be special not to let anyone see how special he was.   
  
Max opened the door on a very nervous Alec; “Hey" was all she said.   
  
“Well here I am." he said shrugging his shoulders.   
  
The stood there for a moment just looking at each other. Max moved out of the door, “Well come on in. Laura’s spending the weekend at Eric’s, I swear she’s bad as Kendra was with Mr. Multiples, and Patrick’s at a friends house for a few more hours yet." Alec visibly relaxed at the knowledge that her boyfriend wouldn’t be there, maybe he could get out of here before the guy got back. “Come on into the kitchen, we can talk in there." Max had intentionally directed Alec to one of the few rooms that it didn’t contain some kind of picture of Patrick or evidence of that a child lived in the house with her and Laura. “Do you want anything to eat? I was just going to make myself a sandwich."   
  
“Yeah that be great." Alec looked around the spacious kitchen, there was a door leading out to backyard, he could see a soccer ball sitting just outside the door. Patrick must be athletic, makes sense he thought, only way the guy would have even a chance of satisfying Max was if he was in top shape.   
  
Max brought two sandwiches to the table where Alec was sitting and sat down in the chair across from him. “So…." Max chewed on her lip, she wasn’t sure where to start. Alec had been staring out the back door till she sat down, and now he had that same dark look on his face that he had last night when she was leaving.   
  
“So…Why’d you change your name? I thought they were supposed to be important."   
  
“I didn’t want anyone to find me. I was so angry at Logan. I had trusted him; he could have told me the truth. I would have understood, I had died there wasn’t any reason to stay faithful cause to his knowledge there wasn’t anyone to stay faithful to. I gave up so much for him, and for what? Nothing, just to find out that him and Asha were more than just friends."   
  
“So, you desert all of your friends just because you caught your man cheating you? That’s bull Max!" Alec was angry he couldn’t believe her. “You know, lots of people have that happen to them. It’s not like you were the first girl to have an unfaithful boyfriend. And what did you really give up for him that you wouldn’t have for anyone else?!"   
  
“My soul." she whispered, if it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing Alec would have never have heard her   
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?!"   
  
“There were these men from South Africa who wanted to create their own genetically engineered soldiers. Lydecker had cut a deal with them before but they were still missing some crucial bits of information. I cut a deal with them, they find a cure for the virus I gave them what they needed. That page I got when we were at Joshua’s? It was them saying they had the cure. I went there took the cure, and they took samples from of pretty much everything. I gave them the power to become another Manticore." Max stared at the table as she explained this to him.   
  
“So when you showed up at Logan’s that night, you were…the virus was…."   
  
“It was late so I was planning on crawling into his bed with him, that way I’d be there when he woke up in the morning but…"   
  
Alec reached his hand across the table to catch one of hers that was sitting on the table top. He gave it a gentle squeeze “I’m so sorry, Max. Now I really wish Original Cindy hadn’t pulled me off him."   
  
Max looked up at him again and straight into his hazel eyes, “Thanks." She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back. #He’s being so sweet. How do I tell him he has a son? He was so angry for a moment there and I’d hate for him to be angry about Patrick or worse yet reject him. She knew she should have contacted him right away but she was never really sure if Patrick was his till last night. Oh blue lady, what should I do?#   
  
Max opened her mouth to say something more but was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open and sneaked feet running preternatural speed across the tiled floor. “Mommy! You’ll never guess what happened!! Bobby fell out of the tree house and hurt his arm and so we all had to go early." Patrick was now standing beside Max’s chair, he then realized that they weren’t alone and his eyes grew wide with fear. “Oh no Mommy I’m so sorry. I thought we were alone so I just ran all out."   
  
Max swooped her little boy into her lap. “It’s okay my little man, this is Alec. He’s just like you and me."   
  
“Really?" His eyes were still wide though no longer in fear. “Cool. Can I go play in the backyard?"   
  
“Sure sweety. Go right ahead. Just remember."   
  
“Be careful, yeah yeah I know." Even though he was only three Patrick had the mental and physical abilities of an eight year old, but seeing as both of his parents were X5’s it wasn’t much of surprise. Patrick ran out the backdoor and grabbed the soccer ball that Alec had been eyeing earlier.   
  
“You have a kid?" Her and this Patrick guy must be a lot more serious and dating a lot longer than he had thought. “How old is he?"   
  
“Three years as of last June."   
  
“Was he premature then?"   
  
“Nope, Patrick was right on time."   
  
“You mean that’s Patrick?" Max nodded her head in response. Alec visibly relaxed after this, the darkness behind his eyes finally disappeared, but only for a moment. “But that was only six months after you left Seattle."   
  
“Just over nine months after I escaped Manticore."   
  
“So you mean Manticore…."   
  
Max nodded her head again, “Artificial insemination"   
  
“So you have no idea who the father is then huh."   
  
“Didn’t say that."   
  
“What you mean they actually told you who the father was?"   
  
“They didn’t even tell me that I was pregnant. Just look at him Alec." Max motioned to the window behind him. Patrick was running towards the house at this point, kicking his soccer ball in front of him. Alec watched him, the boy looked familiar but not really, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.   
  
Then he drew a quick breathe, Patrick looked like him and Max. He turned toward Max while doing a perfect imitation of a fish. Finally he got a few words out “How…. Why didn’t…Does he…" He couldn’t get anything more out; he just stood there in shock.   
  
“My guess is that they had samples of everything one could imagine from you back at good ol’ Manticore and used one of them. I wasn’t completely sure until last night and I was scared, I didn’t know how you would react. I never told him anymore than he needed to know in order to know that keeping everything secret was very important."   
  
Alec nodded his head and turned to look back out the window at the boy, his boy. His boy, he had a child, he had a son. A smile spread across his face and he said ever so softly “wow" Max stood next to him watching Patrick play smiling at her son’s energy, their son. “I have a son."


	6. Chapter 5: Am I Still Your Boo?

A smile spread across his face and he said ever so softly “wow" Max stood next to him watching Patrick play smiling at her son’s energy, their son. “I have a son."   
  
“Do you think we could…? Would you mind if we … told him?" Alec asked tentatively with a hint of fear at what her response would be.   
  
“Of course, he’s your son too." Max raised her hand to Alec’s face and turned it so she could look in his eyes. “However much you want to be involved in his life is fine by me Alec. I want you know that."   
  
Alec smiled at her laughing, “So, when can I move in then?"   
  
Max laughed dropping her hand from his face, “Tonight if you want. We have a spare bedroom you can have. Laura isn’t here much lately so I doubt she’ll care, especially once we explain you’re the father."   
  
“Serious? I can really move in? I don’t want…"   
  
“Alec, nothing would make me happier than for you to be an active father for Patrick. I was so scared that you hate me when I told you, or worse yet for Patrick to see you reject him."   
  
Alec looked at Max intensly and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Max I admit when I first got out I pretty much acted like a jerk and honestly if you had come to me three years ago and told me this I don’t know how I would have reacted. But now though? All I want to do is be a father to my son." He moved his hand from her shoulder and ran it through his hair. “Aw man, Original Cindy and Sketch are gonna flip when they find out that not only did I find the elusive Max but that I got a kid."   
  
Max leaned back against the table rest her hands on its glass surface, “So you’re still friends with them?"   
  
Alec stood close to Max his eyes watching Patrick outside, “Yeah. Original Cindy needed someone to help her make the rent. I believe her words were ‘Once you go X5 you ain’t ever going back.’ I think having a genentically engineered super-human around made her feel safer. I quit JamPony and got a job as bodyguard a few months after you left. I still hung out with the gang at Crash after work, me and Cindy would go visit Joshua most nights after we walked Sketchy home. Betcha you’ll never guess who I was bodyguarding." He looked over at her with his trademark cocky grin plastered to his face.   
  
“Just don’t say White."   
  
“Nah, better. Lydecker." Seeing her shocked face he added. “It was for a good cause though."   
  
“The pay was good?"   
  
“Well yeah, but that was beside the point. He had a lead on Sandeman but was worried he might have transgenics guarding him and he wanted to have a couple of his own. Normal wasn’t about to give me the time off so I quit. Joshua’s living with Father now, don’t think I’d ever seen dog boy as happy as he was that day." Alec smiled to himself at the memory of Joshua nearly crushing Sandeman when they were re-united.   
  
“So you’re a body-guard now."   
  
“I said I was a bodyguard, didn’t say I still was." Alec smiled. “One of my clients was Eric’s boss, that’s how we met, when the guy realised that I knew more than just brute force he asked me to become head of security at his business."   
  
“Wow, Alec with a stable job, whoda thunk?"   
  
“Yeah yeah laugh all you want. Sketchy nearly passed out when I told him. He couldn’t believe he was going to lose his drinking buddy."   
  
“So they’re doing okay then?" Max asked tentatively looking up at Alec with wide uncertain eyes.   
  
Alec just looked down at her and responded “Yeah there okay, they really miss you though."   
  
“What do you say we give them a call then. Tell them all the good news?" Max had a mischevious grin on. “I’ve got a speaker phone in the next room."   
  
“I could call Original Cindy, while you listen quietly in the background until just the right moment." Alec quickly caught on to Max’s plan.   
  
“You read my mind."   
  
The two went into the living to make the phone call, Alec dialed the number and Max sat on one of the seats waiting patiently for her boo to pick up.   
  
“ ‘ello?"   
  
“Hey, Original Cindy it’s me Alec."   
  
“Yeah Orignal Cindy knows it’s you, she recognizes your voice Baby Boo. Now what she don’t know is why you didn’t see fit to call her last night like yous promised you would."   
  
“Well you see OC my friend Eric took me to this bar last night, and there was this girl there."   
  
“And let me guess you just had to show her your X5 charm huh. Alec you ain’t done that shit for two years, why you going back on it now that you’re in a new city?" Max just smiled as Alec’s cheeks turned red.   
  
“But OC this wasn’t just any girl."   
  
“Sure Baby Boo that’s what they all say."   
  
“But I’m serious Cindy."   
  
“Oh ya well does the chica look like and what’s her name?"   
  
“Well she’s got brown eyes, long dark hair, caramel coloured skin, and people here call her Lany," Alec paused for suspense “but you called her boo."   
  
“Alec there be only one chica that fit that description that has been named boo, and if you be playing Original Cindy I’m going to come down there and kick your transgenic ass, baby boo or not."   
  
“I’m not playing you Cindy, Max is here."   
  
“Hey OC. Can I still be your boo?" Max piped up   
  
“Oh my god, Max. Girl where have you been?"   
  
“LA?"   
  
“Wow, the whole time?"   
  
“Yeah" Max was scared that Original Cindy was going to hate for leaving like she did, and honestly Max wouldn’t blame her. “So am I still you boo?"   
  
“Are you still my boo, of course you still my boo. We’s boo’s for life even if you did something stupid like disappear for three years. Alec I’m using that money you gave me to by me a bus ticket to LA."   
  
“Okay Cindy."   
  
“Good cause I was gonna do it whether you liked it or not."   
  
“I’m glad you’re coming Cindy. Not just cause I’ve missed you fierce these past years but it’s about time you met your godson."   
  
“My WHAT? You telling Orginal Cindy that her boo got knocked up and had a kid, how old is the tyke?"   
  
“Three, I had him six months after I left Seattle. Manticore…" Max trailed off, she knew Cindy would understand.   
  
“Wow boo. I’ll be there by Monday, Tuesday at the latest. Nows I gotta go pack. I’ll see you boos soon aiight?"   
  
“Aiight, OC?"   
  
“Yeah boo?"   
  
“I missed you."   
  
“I missed you too boo, and I forgive you too. Just don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again, or I’ll have to put a smack down on ya like you ain’t ever seen before."   
  
“I promise no more skipping town." With that Max hit the end call button on the phone. “So do you think we surprised her?"   
  
“Oh, I think there’s a chance we might have."   
  
“So do you want to Patrick? We can wait if you want."   
  
“No, let’s go tell him. Then how about we go out for dinner, my treat."   
  
“Sounds like a plan."   
  


To Be Continued

 


End file.
